The present invention relates to base bags, and more particularly to a multipurpose base bag which can be so alternatively arranged that it can be used as a base bag for baseball game, a life bag for water sports, or a training bag for boxing game.
A base bag for baseball game is generally comprised of a substantially rectangular bag body stuffed with a high-density sponge and having at least one strap for fastening. Because the bag body must be sealed by stitches after the high-density sponge is filled, the manufacturing speed is slow. When the base bag is made, it occupies much storage space, and therefore its delivery cost is high. Furthermore, this structure of base bag is simply provided for use in base ball game and does not provide any additional functions.